


Antepretérito de subjuntivo

by tamo_an



Series: Subjuntivo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Guess the Pairing, Interactive, M/M, Reader-Interactive, adivinanzas, modo subjuntivo en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: El antepretérito de subjuntivo, también llamado pretérito de pluscuamperfecto de subjuntivo, se usa para expresar deseo que no se cumplió en el pasado.Ojalá Kise no hubiera aceptado encontrarse con esa persona. ¡Si tan solo hubiera podido evitarlo!, pero en la vida real el "hubiera" no existe.
Relationships: Kise Ryota/GoM
Series: Subjuntivo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217348





	Antepretérito de subjuntivo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia requiere de la participación de los lectores ¡por eso anímense a participar!. He decidido escribir dos historias independientes que tienen como base este one-shot. Cada historia corresponde al nombre de la posible persona con la que se encontró Kise, ¿con quién se encontró?
> 
> ¡Su participación es muy importante!

1\. Antepretérito de subjuntivo

Deseo que no se cumplió en el pasado.  
  


Kise no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, en realidad prefería fingir que no lo sabía porque estaba muy seguro de porqué aceptó esa invitación. Si podía echarle la culpa a alguien definitivamente sería a su afable personalidad por querer quedar bien con todas las personas. Deshacerse de esos viejos hábitos aún le costaba trabajo. Apenas llegó al lugar se había arrepentido de aceptar esa invitación

  
Las cosas nunca salen bien a su alrededor.  
  
Ojalá Kise hubiera recordado eso antes de escuchar esas fatídicas palabras. Ahora ya nada podía hacer porque ya se encontraba ahí, quieto, tratando de minimizar cualquier expresión facial que denotara características infantiles de antaño... esperaba que estuviera funcionando.  
  
Sólo hubiera querido avisarle a alguien más dónde se encontraba en caso de que algo malo le llegara a suceder.  
  
Pero no fue necesario, el golpe llegó rápido.  
  
-Me gustas.-Esta persona no debería poder decir esas palabras, no con esa facilidad-.  
  
Kise lo miró dudoso, fingiendo que no acababa de escuchar una confesión. Las confesiones que había recibido durante toda su vida nunca fueron agradables, porque siempre implicaba que uno de los dos terminaría con el corazón roto. Usualmente pensaban que era una especie de _playboy_ que cambiaba de pareja tan pronto como cambiaba de día, pero eso sólo eran rumores para hacerle mala imagen. Para él era igual de difícil rechazar a una chica que se le confesaba porque no podía corresponderle como le hubiera gustado, aunque siempre agradecía el gesto.

  
Trató de responder de forma congruente y rápida para evitar la situación:  
  
-Esto... esto fue muy difícil de admitir de verdad que lo fue ¿y sólo decides verme despectivamente? -su acompañante no era una persona que supiera leer el ambiente, así que era de esperarse una respuesta tan a la defensiva.  
  
-Yo lo llamaría "con incredulidad"-Vaya que lo era, no se imaginó volver a ver, después de todos los malos momentos que tenían juntos, a la persona sentada frente a él. El rubio simplemente estaba procesando esa confesión. ¿Sería capaz de rechazarlo amablemente?  
  
-¡Estoy siendo sincero! Pero... bueno, sí que podría ser complicado entender por qué me estoy declarando después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-No sólo es complicado, daría por hecho que era imposible que tú te declararas a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien soy yo. Considerando que nunca fuimos muy cercanos... no tengo ningún recuerdo precisamente agradable de lo que se podría llamar "amistad".  
  
-Claro, claro. En realidad, no suena tan imposible. Siempre sentí atracción por ti, lástima que era un sentimiento unilateral.  
  
-¿Y la razón por la cual me lo dices ahora es para que te rechace apropiadamente y puedas seguir con tu vida? ¿Después de tantos años, en serio?- “¿Qué clase de broma es esta?”

El rubio ya había ido demasiado lejos desde un principio y sólo esperaba una respuesta adecuada, no excusas como en tiempos pasados.  
  
-Es porque después de tantos años me sigues gustando, y si me rechazas...  
  
-¿Disculpa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabar de decir? ¿Cómo te puedo gustar si apenas nos hablábamos? Nunca fuimos especialmente cercanos, por si no lo recuerdas. Porque definitivamente yo lo tengo muy bien grabado, tú fuiste el encargado de hacérmelo saber desde que nos conocimos.  
  
-Si me rechazas, podré darme por vencido de una vez por todas.  
  


-¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Por qué estás ignorando algo tan importante?  
  
El rubio adoptó una posición seria, en un intento de calmar su enojo por ser ignorado... la mejor opción por el momento era seguir la corriente y ver hasta dónde llegaba.  
  
-Es sólo que me cuesta creer que te siga gustando después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora?- era esencial que le respondiera porque después de todo lo involucraba a él. Y ya estaba harto de tener que soportar los deseos egoístas de los demás.  
  
-Eso es muy fácil de explicar. Era un idiota con aires de grandeza que buscaba impresionar a todos a mi alrededor pareciendo un jugador inalcanzable. Quería que el niño bonito se fijara en mi.  
  
“Wow. Qué explicación tan barata”-Pensó Kise-“Aunque si me detengo a analizarlo bien su cerebro tampoco daba para algo más elaborado.”  
  
-Sigues sin explicar la parte que nos concierne a este momento.-“Eso es, no quites el dedo del renglón, acorrálalo.”  
  
-Yo quería saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo. Ya sabes, ahora que ya soy maduro, tengo un trabajo legal y soy un poco menos estúpido de lo que era hace 10 años.  
  
“No sé si eso deba tranquilizarme. Lo de "ser un poco menos estúpido" creo que lo pondré en duda.”  
  
-¿Es suficiente si te digo que estoy con alguien más?- usar esa excusa era un tanto bajo de su parte pero diría lo necesario para ir a casa y descansar antes de que anocheciera- ¿O no es te es suficiente?  
  
-Puede ser. No sólo me romperías la ilusión de mi primer amor sino la fantasía de salir con un guapo modelo y piloto.  
  
“¡LO SABÍA! QUIERE CUMPLIR SUS ASQUEROSOS FETICHES.” Era lo que más odiaba, cumplir con las fantasías de pervertidos.  
  
-Aún no soy piloto.-respondió cortante-  
  
-Ok, y próximo a ser piloto.- Su tono tenía un deje de burla y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Kise-  
  
Vaya momento más incómodo. La conversación no daba para más. El ambiente era tenso, la compañía no era de su agrado, la comida (que su acompañante había pedido con anterioridad) ya se había enfriado y Kise sólo sabía que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.  
  
Viendo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la plática, Kise decidió hacer una pregunta tajante pero necesaria:  
  
-¿Quieres la respuesta ahora? “Si tan sólo no le hubiera dado tantas vueltas al asunto desde un principio...”  
-Sé que es mucho que procesar así que no puedo obligarte a darme una respuesta inmediata. De todas formas... estaría encantado de volver a encontrarme contigo.  
  
“Pero yo no.”  
  
-Bien. Para tu fortuna, acabo de salir de una horrible relación, así que estoy soltero.  
  
-¿Eso es un sí?  
  
-Eso fue un "te diré mi respuesta la próxima vez que nos veamos".  
  
Kise Ryouta salió de la cafetería en silencio, dejando en la mesa el pago de su comida (que no tocó y de la cual tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo) y una hoja con su número de teléfono.  
  
“Quiero ver qué tan lejos puede ir.” Porque estaba seguro que esa persona le volvería a contactar y prefería que fuera de manera más íntima y no por una llamada de Akashi.  
  
“Eres horrible Akashi. No esperaba ese movimiento de ti.”

Lo que no sabía es que esta vez Akashi, por muy absoluto que fuera, no tenía nada que ver con la situación.

**Author's Note:**

> Atención: En la historia se menciona a una persona que se encontró con Kise, ¿pueden adivinar quién es?
> 
> Esta es una historia que llevo trabajando desde hace tiempo, estoy muy feliz de compartirles este capítulo único. Espero les guste y si les es posible dejen sus kudos, comentarios u opiniones, ¡me motivan a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
